


SportaFamily/LazyFamily Oneshots

by Emilythedog661



Category: LazyTown
Genre: DanceDaughter, Gen, LazyDAD, LazyFamily, Sportafamily - Freeform, SportsDad - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: SportaFamily/LazyFamily Oneshots and i'm open for Suggestion





	1. Cheer up, Pinkie!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Family Bond of Robbie, Sportacus and Stephanie so I'm writing Oneshots about it, you can leave suggestions in the comments and we need more SportaFamily/LazyFamily fanfics

It was a lovely day in lazytown but Stephanie didn't care because she was sad and upset, her friends blamed her for something she didn't do so now she's all alone on the bench about to cry, Robbie was walking to the bench by the stage to have a outdoor nap when he sees Stephanie

"whats the matter, pink girl?" Robbie says annoyed yet curious

"oh...hi Robbie" Stephanie says looking at the villain then at the floor "it's...nothing"

"doesn't look like nothing" Robbie says then he sits next to her "is it something about the other brats?" he says guessing

Stephanie looks at Robbie then gets teary eyed

"yes...they blamed me for something i didn't do" Stephanie says sounding upset 

"oh...umm...what happened?" Robbie asked

"well this morning Ziggy came to us saying he lost his teddy so we looked for it, we then found it in my backpack i left in the sports trunk and now they are blaming me for hiding it from Ziggy when i never touched it, i don't even know how it got in there" Stephanie explains "so now i'm here"

Robbie should feel happy that the others are falling out since its a villain thing to do but he couldn't bring himself round to be mean so he sighs and he puts Stephanie on his lap

"cheer up pinkie" Robbie says "they'll probably be your friend again later or even tomorrow after you showing them they are missing out on your company" he says 

Stephanie cheers up a bit then gets confused

"h-how?" Stephanie says confused

"do what you do best!, sing!, dance!" Robbie says

"o-ok" Stephanie says "but i need cheering up first"

Robbie sighed then rolls his eyes

"close your eyes and hold out your hands" Robbie says annoyed

"ok!" Stephanie says and does what Robbie tells her

he then snaps his fingers causing an apple to appear then puts it in her hands

"ok open" Robbie says and Stephanie opens her eyes

"whe..where did you get this apple from?" Stephanie asked

"over there" Robbie says and he points to the apple tree

"but...i didn't feel you move" Stephanie says

"i did! i was just so fast you didn't feel me move" Robbie says and this made Stephanie giggle

"ok Robbie" Stephanie says and she takes a bite out of the apple

Stephanie carried on eating the apple while talking to Robbie about what happened when Sportacus came over

"hi Stephanie!, hi Robbie!" Sportacus says "what's going on?" he asked

"pink girl says that her 'friends' blamed her for hiding candy boy's teddy when she didn't do it" Robbie says for Stephanie

"is this true?" Sportacus says sitting next to Robbie

Stephanie nods then tell the story she told Robbie earlier, after the story sportacus looks confused

"so your saying the teddy wasn't in there when you put it away?" Sportacus says and Stephanie nods

"i check my bag before i put it away last night and it was completely empty" Stephanie says 

Sportacus thinks about it then looks at pixel's house

"who was with you when you got 'blamed'" Sportacus says

"Ziggy, Stingy and Trixie, why?" Stephanie asked

"go ask pixel if he had his CCTV cameras on the sports field" Sportacus says

"oh yeah i forgot about that" Stephanie says "thanks Sportacus" She says and hugs him

She then runs off leaving the villain and the hero on the bench

"it was nice of you to comfort her like that" Sportacus says

"yeah well...whatever sportaspoon" Robbie says and he stands up "i'm going to take my nap now since the kids are inside so...bye" he says and walks off

Sportacus smiles then he goes off to his ship to do some flips since he know Robbie wouldn't like it if he did it in town, a while later Stephanie had fixed her friendship with her friends and they were back to being friends again

The End


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie has a nightmare (Sports Dad and Dance Daughter)

Stephanie wakes up startled and then she looked around confused, she then gets out of bed and go and have breakfast, a while later she went out and Sportacus comes out of nowhere making Stephanie scream

"Stephanie, calm down" Sportacus "it's only me"

"oh Sportacus..." Stephanie says realising and she calmed down "sorry"

"it''s ok but why were you scared?" Sportacus says sounding like a concerned dad

"i had a nightmare last night so now...i'm scared" Stephanie says and she starts to cry

"shh shh it's ok" Sportacus says as he hugs Stephanie "let go to the bench and we can talk about it" 

they then went to the bench and sit down, Stephanie then hugged Sportacus like he was leaving her and tears came down her face still afraid

"so tell me...what was the nightmare about?" Sportacus asked and then Stephanie lets go of him

"well...*sniff*...i was coming out my house to play with my friends then *sniff* when i said hi to them they turned their backs on me and walked away" Stephanie says upset "then you came along to try and fix it but then i fell into a hole *sniff* you...you tried to grab me but you weren't quick enough then i woke up"

"sound quite a nightmare" Sportacus says "but it's just a nightmare, i will always save you when you're in trouble and your friends will never fall out with you" he says

"*sniff* thanks...Sportacus" Stephanie says and she hugs him again

Sportacus smiles then hugs her back, after the hug Sportacus smiles at Stephanie

"hey! do you want to pick apples with me?" Sportacus asked "it might make you feel better"

"...sure" Stephanie says and they get up 

they head to the woods to where the best apples are grown and when they get there they set up with a wheelbarrow in the middle and Stephanie was wearing gloves

"you ready?" Sportacus says

"yeah! but what are we doing?" Stephanie says confused

Sportacus then just smiles then he picks up Stephanie, he then puts her in his shoulders and she giggles 

"you pick the apples and then pass them to me so i can put them in the wheelbarrow" Sportacus says

"ok Sportacus" Stephanie says and Sportacus walks over to a tree

Stephanie reaches out to the apples and grabs them, she then passes to Sportacus and he tosses them into the wheelbarrow, they did this for a while till the wheelbarrow was full, Sportacus then put Stephanie down and they head back to lazytown, when they get there all the kids spot them

"we got sportscandy for all of you" Sportacus says happily

all the kids cheer and take a apple from the wheelbarrow then walk away to eat their apples, Stephanie and Sportacus then take an apple and sit by the tree

"did you enjoy that?" Sportacus asked before taking a bite of his apple

"sure did!" Stephanie replies "Thanks...for today"

"no problem" Sportacus says "anything to help my pink friend"

Stephanie smiles and Sportacus rubs Stephanie's hair making Stephanie giggle, after Sportacus and Stephanie ate their apples they went to play soccer with the kids and Stephanie forgot all about her dream

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and remember to leave suggestions


	3. Making a Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie makes a cake with Robbie

Today was a special day cause today was Stephanie's uncle's birthday and she really wanted to make a cake for him but she can't do it on her own, the kids were busy so they couldn't help her, bessie was away with the mayor for the day so she couldn't help and Sportacus doesn't know how to make a cake so that just leaves Robbie,  Stephanie wasn't sure if she'll ask him since he was stubborn and a villain but she went to the pipe of his lair and knocked on the pipe loudly 

"what is it?" Robbie says as he opens the pipe hatch

"hi Robbie, can you help me with something?" Stephanie says kindly

"you want me? to help you?" Robbie says "why can't sportaflip help you?"

"well...its cause it involves cake and Sportacus-" Stephanie says but she was cut off

"cake!" Robbie says 

"yes cake and i know your a great cake maker, i did ask my friends if they can help but there're busy and Sportacus won't know how to make one since he likes to be healthy so you were my last option" Stephanie says "so...will you help me? please!" she says while cutely begging

"oh...all right but i hope to get a slice of cake in return" Robbie says and he climbs out the pipe

"oh thank you Robbie!" Stephanie says and she hugs Robbie 

Robbie gains a little blush but he growns, Stephanie then grabs his arm and drags him to her house so they can use the kitchen, when they got there Stephanie sorts out the ingredients and the equipment but when she grabs the bowl and turns around she sees Robbie dressed in a apron and chief hat

"...how did you..." Stephanie says and she didn't finish her sentence and just pointed

"doesn't matter" Robbie says "just get your on and then we can think on a cake idea" 

Stephanie jumps happily then runs off to her room to put her chief outfit on, when she gets back she smiles at Robbie

"so what cake do you want to make?" Stephanie asked

"umm...how about a chocolate gooey yummy cake!" Robbie says happily

"yeah...i like that but we need something healthy for Sportacus" Stephanie says 

Robbie rolled his eyes on hearing Sportacus' name but then Stephanie got an idea

"how about a fruity gooey yummy cake" Stephanie says

"sure whatever, can we get started?" Robbie asked sounding annoyed

"sure lets go!" Stephanie says and they get to work

while cooking Robbie ans Stephanie were having a good time as they were playing games and teasing each other, after the cakes were in the oven Stephanie cleaned up while Robbie being his lazy self was sitting on the chair

"so...why did we have to make a cake?" Robbie asked looking at Stephanie

"its for uncle Milford" Stephanie says cleaning the kitchen surface "it's his birthday today so that's why he isn't here"

"where has he gone?" Robbie asked then realising he had chocolate on his fingers so he licked them

"hes gone with bessie to a johnny b museum in MusicTown" Stephanie says finishing her cleaning "they'll be back later though so they can have a party with presents and everyone can eat cake"

"sounds...fun...i guess" Robbie says trying to think on what to say

"you can come too you know" Stephanie says going over to Robbie "you don't have to feel left out"

"really?" Robbie says looking at Stephnaie

"sure! i'll be happy your there and i think Sportacus will be too" Stephanie says and she sits on Robbie's lap which he didn't mind

"...ok but i'll be sitting away form everyone" Robbie says

"ok Robbie and we won't force you to do anything if you don't want to" Stephanie says with a smile

Robbie smiles at her as best he can and then Stephanie hugs him

"i don't care what you or the others say but you are a big softy of a friend and i don't want you to be alone" Stephanie says next to Robbie's ear

something in Robbie made him feel touched and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, he then felt a smile on his face and then he hugged Stephanie which made her surprised but she didn't care, after the hug a ping went off in the kitchen

"oh! the cakes are done!" Stephanie says and she goes over to the oven

Robbie then comes over, then they take out the cakes from the oven and put then on cooling racks, after talking a little more the cakes were cool and they started to decorate them

"after we done this, we'll take them outside where the party is taking place and you can help decorate the party if you want" Stephanie says while decorating the healthy cake

"it depends if that blue kangaroo comes out of nowhere" Robbie says decorating the chocolate yummy cake

"he doesn't...does he?" Stephanie says curious

"oh yeah, you are just minding your own business then there he is and it freaks you out" Robbie says

Stephanie just giggled and then they finished their cakes, they took their cakes outside and put them on a table that was already outside then Sportacus appears

"hi Stephanie! hi Robbie!" Sportacus says all of a sudden making Robbie scared

"see? i told you about this!" Robbie says to Stephanie and she laughs

"hi...Sportacus" Stephanie says in between laughs 

"what's so funny?" Sportacus asks happily and curious

"oh!...it was...just nothing" Stephanie says giggling "want to help decorate for the party?"

"sure!" Sportacus says happily and he sets off to decorate

"come Robbie! you can help Sportacus with the steamers" Stephanie says happily

Robbie growns and he sets to works, after an hour the party was done and the kids came out to get ready for the mayor to return, when he returns the kids, Sportacus, Bessie and Somewhat Robbie celebrate the party and they had a good time, Robbie was sitting on a bench out the way when Sportacus came over

"having fun Robbie?" Sportacus says happily but calmly 

"i guess" Robbie says looking at the blue elf

Sportacus then sits next to Robbie and he looks at Robbie

"thank you...for helping Stephanie" Sportacus says "she was really happy that you were here and...i was too, its nice to see you"

Robbie didn't say anything then Sportacus continued

"i also accidently heard your and Stephanie's conversation earlier and...shes right" Sportacus says "you are a big softy of a friend and i don't want to see you alone as much as Stephanie does"

Robbie just smiled and then looked at Sportacus

"i should teach you in the future how to make a cake so then she can bother you next time" Robbie says as a joke

Sportacus just laughed and Robbie looked away at Stephanie who was dancing, Sportacus then looks at Stephanie too and he smirks, after a while of silents Sportacus gets up and he looks at Robbie

"thanks again Robbie" Sportacus says "you can hang around with me and Stephanie again...if you want" he says rubbing the back of his head "i'll love to see you again and...you know hang out"

"you...want to...hang out with me?" Robbie says confused

"well...yeah but we don't have to play sports, we can...have a picnic or go out somewhere" Sportacus says

"its this hanging out or are you asking me on a date?" Robbie says 

Sportacus was surprised on Robbie says and he blushes a red colour then Robbie smirks

"either way i don't mind" Robbie says and he gets up "you can bring the pink girl if you want and...i guess we can have a picnic...maybe tomorrow...if you aren't busy"

"i love to Robbie, i'll ask Stephanie later" Sportacus says then Robbie starts to walk off "you going back?"

"yeah, i'm tired after today" Robbie says "also tell the pink girl i had fun with her today" then he was gone

Sportacus smiles and blushes that he had a somewhat date with Robbie then he went to carry on with the party, a while later the party was over and everyone went home except Sportacus and Stephanie 

"where's Robbie?" Stephanie asked Sportacus "he didn't take a party bag"

"he went back but i'll take it to him" Sportacus says "he also says before he left he had fun with you today"

"he did!" Stephanie says 

"yes he enjoyed you company" Sportacus says "he also said you can came with us on a picnic tomorrow"

Stephanie smiles then hands Sportacus Robbie's party bag before bolting back home, Sportacus smiles at her running off probably to write what happened today in her diary then he goes to the billboard, when he gets there he was just going to drop the party bag in the pipe then go to his airship but then Robbie popped up

"oh! hi Robbie" Sportacus says "i was going to give this to you and go" he says and holds up the party bag

Robbie takes it and inspects it

"what is it?" Robbie asked

"its a party bag" Sportacus says "Stephanie wanted to give it to you but you left so i said i'll give it to you"

"...thanks" Robbie says 

Sportacus smiles and he was about to leave when Robbie speaks

"umm...where do you...want the picnic?" Robbie asked

"umm...how about the big opening in the middle of lazytown woods?" Sportacus says

"ok" Robbie "well goodnight" and he disappears

Sportacus smiles and he sets off to his ship

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =3


	4. Family Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus, Stephanie and Robbie go on a picnic

It was a lovely sunny day in lazytown and Sportacus was getting ready to go the picnic he planned with Robbie and Stephanie, he grabs his backpack and puts sports candy in it for him and Stephanie, he knows Robbie doesn't like Sports candy but he wants Robbie to try something so he puts some strawberries in and then he goes over to the sports cupboard, he grabs a frisbee and a soccer ball then puts then in his backpack and then he heads out to Stephanie's house, meanwhile Stephanie was getting the food ready for the picnic and she had also packed a picnic blanket with a activity book and some colours to keep her busy, then there's a knock on the door and Stephanie answers it

"hi Stephanie" Sportacus says happily

"hi Sportacus, ready to go?" Stephanie replies and asks

"sure am, are you?" Sportacus says and he watches Stephanie go to her stuff

she picks it up and then she heads back to Sportacus 

"yep, let’s go" Stephanie says happily

"ok let’s go to Robbie" Sportacus says and they set off to Robbie

meanwhile Robbie was getting ready with his things, he knows he wouldn’t be needing much and he was hoping to have a nap at the picnic since he didn’t sleep last night, he then hears banging on his metal pipe

"Robbie!" the voice of Sportacus says "you ready! or awake!"

Robbie then steps into the pipe with his stuff and pops out at the top

"yes i’m ready and awake" Robbie says and he steps out of his pipe

"I’m so excited!" Stephanie says happily

"me too!" Sportacus says 

Robbie just smirks and they head of to lazytown woods, when they get to the woods they keep walking til they get to the opening in the middle of the woods and then Stephanie runs ahead to set up, Sportacus and Robbie weren’t that far behind and after Stephanie sets up Sportacus sits opposite Stephanie and Robbie sits in the middle

"ok, here is your cake Robbie" Stephanie says and she holds out a plate with a chocolate cake on it "it’s the last piece from my uncle's party yesterday"

Robbie takes a bite out of it after taking the plate and he loves it

"the person who made this cake knows me really well...wait! it was me!" Robbie says and he chuckles

Stephnaie giggles then she hands Sportacus a slice of pie

"this is a special apple pie i made you last night with my uncle, it’s sugar free and you'll love it" Stephanie says and Sportacus takes the pie

"thank you Stephanie" Sportacus says and he takes a bite out of his pie

he loves it and he keeps eating it happily, Stephanie then takes a piece of the pie and eats it too, they eat in silents till Sportacus has an idea, he eats the last chunk of pie he had on his plate then he fell down like he had a sugar meltdown, Robbie watches him fall over confused while Stephanie was in shock

"Sportacus!" Stephanie says and she runs over to him

Sportacus then looks at Robbie and winks at him before closing his eyes again, Robbie rolls his eyes and he plays along

"oh no, what do we do?" Robbie says not being serious

"i don't kn-AH!" Stephanie says and she got scared when Sportacus gets up and hugs her "Sportacus!" Stephanie says annoyed yet still a bit scared

"sorry, i had to!" Sportacus says while laughing which made Stephanie giggle

Robbie couldn’t believe these two and how cute they were being, he carries on eating the last bit of cake as he watched as Sportacus was tickling Stephanie

"Sportacus! Sto-oo-op" Stephanie says while laughing which was making Sportacus chuckle

he then soon stopped and Stephanie gets up

"you wanna play frisbee?" Sportacus says and he grabs the frisbee from his bag

"sure!" Stephanie says and they get up and run a little away from the picnic area

"you wanna join, Robbie?" Sportacus asked

"no, i'll...keep an eye on the picnic area" Robbie says 

"suit yourself" Sportacus says and he starts playing with Stephanie

Robbie then decides to take a nap while Sportacus and Stephanie played and after a while with a lot different games with the frisbee Stephanie decided to take a break, she goes over to the picnic blanket with Sportacus and he grabs his soccer ball before he headed back to where he was, Stephanie decided to do her activity book and after a while of colouring Robbie wakes up, he looks around then see Stephanie colouring in a princess 

"what are you doing?" Robbie asked

"colouring in this princess" Stephanie says "do you like it?"

"yeah but...why does she have pink hair?" Robbie says 

"cause she loves the colour pink so she made her hair pink" Stephanie says 

"oh...i thought you were making the princess you" Robbie says which made Stephanie smile

"...maybe i was doing that too" Stephanie says and she smiles "but i know what it’s like to be a princess and...it’s a little boring"

"...maybe if you were a fairy tale princess it will be different" Robbie says and Stephanie lighten up

"will that mean i’ll be able to talk to animals and look beautiful" Stephanie says excited

"yes...i guess" Robbie says not sure what to say

"will i be a lovely princess?" Stephanie asks Robbie as she was looking the picture of the princess

"you'll be better then that...selfish posh kid, that’s for sure" Robbie says 

"you mean stingy?" Stephanie says he king if he meant stingy

"yeah stinky" Robbie says and and stephanie just laughed

"why do you get the names mixed up?" Stephanie says "i know you know their real names"

"i like giving people nicknames, it’s more fun" Robbie says "like example your 'pink girl' cause you like the colour pink"

"oh i see" Stephanie says "it is also why you call Sportacus nicknames too?" Stephanie asked

"yeah..." Robbie says sorta lying

"well...i guess if you didn't call us nicknames, it wouldn’t be the same" Stephanie says and Robbie smiles

then Sportacus came and sat by Robbie

"hi again!" Sportacus says and then he notices Stephanie's drawing "that’s nice Stephanie"

"thanks, it’s meant to be me" Stephanie says happily 

"we’ll you look very pretty" Sportacus says and Stephanie smiles

Sportacus then grabs an apple from his backpack then he eats it, he then grabs a strawberry and holds it out to Robbie

"wanna try a strawberry?" Sportacus asks

"...no! they are gross" Robbie says yucked out

"oh come on! i know you want to too" Sportacus says teasing 

"yeah Robbie, it won’t hurt you it’s just a strawberry" Stephanie says "it one of 2 fruits that you can dip in chocolate"

"you can dip strawberries in chocolate?" Robbie says confused

"yeah and the other fruit is bananas, you can dip then in melted chocolate and then eat them" Stephanie says "they taste quite good"

Robbie thought about it then he takes the strawberry, he looks at it and he eats half of it

'...oh no, it’s good' Robbie thought

"what do you think?" Sportacus asked

"it’s umm...it’s...." Robbie says not sure what to say

"do you like it?" Stephanie says curious

"it’s...good" Robbie mumbles but Stephanie heard

"he like it!" Stephanie says and she cheers

"don’t tell anyone!" robbie says a little angry

"we won’t Robbie, it'll be our secret" Sportacus says and he smiles

Robbie smiles back and then Stephanie carried on with her drawing, Sportacus ate his apple and Robbie laid on the grass, it wasn’t long till Sportacus laid on the grass too then Stephanie

"today was fun" Sportacus says to Robbie "i’m glad i got to spend time with you"

"same...i guess" Robbie says not looking at Sportacus

"do you want hang out again?" Sportacus asks "i would love to see you again"

"mmm" Robbie says then he felt something in arm

he looks down to see Stephanie fast asleep cuddling his arm which made him feel funny, Sportscus leans up to see what Robbie was looking at the smiles before lying down again

"she really like you" Sportacus says happily

"yeah but not as much as you" Robbie says "you are like a dad to her"

"really?!" Sportacus says confused

"yeah when you tackled her eariler and tickled her, that was very dad like" Robbie says

Sportacus didn’t say anything as he was thinking it thought then he smiles 

"you are kinda like a dad too" Sportacus "...in your own way"

"what do you mean?" Robbie says sounding annoyed but he was curious

"well despite them being evil plans, you make the kids happy" Sportacus says "like the time when you made that circus"

"...they were really happy" Robbie says quietly 

"and that time you made Stephanie a princess" Sportacus says "she was so happy and i think she enjoyed it"

"...yeah she did" Robbie says quietly

"you are good to them and i bet you be devastated if something happened to them...mainly Stephanie" Sportacus says 

"...maybe your right" Robbie says and Sportacus smiles, then Robbie says after a bit of silents "does that mean your the motherly sporty dad and i’m the soft lazy dad?"

"...sure does" Sportacus says smiling after some thought 

Robbie smiled back and then looked at Stephanie who was still asleep

"shall we pack up?" Sportacus says 

"you can, i can’t move" Robbie says and Sportacus giggles 

Sportacus then started cleaning up till it was just the picnic blanket out and then he lied back on it next to Robbie, a bit later Robbie fell asleep followed by Sportacus and they had a nap, Sportacus was sleeping close to Robbie while Robbie has one hand on his tummy snoring a little and Stephanie was hugging Robbie’s other arms, they were asleep for the rest of the day till Stephanie woke up

she looked around and sees it was getting dark

"Sportacus! Robbie!" Stephanie says quietly "it’s getting dark!"

Sportacus then stirred and he sat up

"huh?" Sportacus says and then he realises it was getting dark "oh...right"

Robbie then woke up after Sportacus shook him a little and they head back to Stephanie's house with Sportacus giving her a piggyback ride

"i had fun today!" Stephenie says "can we do this again?"

"sure pink girl" Robbie says "what do you wanna do next?"

"well...there’s the beach, we can have a sleepover, we can have fun in the theatre" Stephanie listed 

"ok we can do all those" Sportacus says "but not all at once or we'll get tired out"

"you? tired out?" Robbie says "that’s unlikely to happen"

Sportacus just laughed then they reach Stephanie’s house, Robbie hands her the picnic basket he was holding for her and she smiles

"well...i’ll see you tomorrow" Stephanie says and she heads in "bye!" and she shuts the door

Sportacus and Robbie walk to where the airship is and stop

"thanks for today Robbie, it was nice hanging out with you" Sportacus says 

"it was ok for a first date" Robbie says and Sportacus kinda forgot it was a date with Stephanie tagged along so he blushes

"maybe the second date will be better" Sportacus says "and next time...you can maybe not bring Stephanie and it being you and me"

"umm...well...ok" Robbie says blushing "what do you want to do?"

"maybe...a quiet dinner date" Sportacus says "sounds good?" then he shout for the ladder of his ship

"cliché but ok" Robbie says and he watches Sportacus climb a little up his ladder

"it’s a date!" Sportacus says "well..." he says and and kisses Robbie on the forehead "night Robbie" and he climbs up the ladder

Robbie blushes when Sportacus kisses his head then he walks back to his lair to think about thing and maybe get some sleep

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =3


	5. We'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kids was introduced to lazytown school but they are a bully to Stephanie

It was a sunny day in lazytown and all the kids were in school while Sportacus was hovering around town for an emergency and Robbie was spying on Sportacus, the kids just got into school so they were chatting and settling in when the mayor walks in

"hello children" the mayor says 

"hello mayor" the children say while Stephanie goes "hello uncle"

"today we have a new person joining us for a month" the mayor says 

all the kids talked to each other then a girl stepped in the room, she had a black hoodie on, baggie jeans, a lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth, long brown and she had her hands in her pockets

"this kids is Mandy and she's staying in lazytown with us for a month as her parents are traveling around" the mayor explains "say hi mandy"

"sup" Mandy says and she sits down

"oh! umm...are you going to tell us about yourself?" the mayor says 

"*sigh*...hi i’m Mandy, i’m 11 years old and my parents can’t make up their mind where they want to go" Mandy says annoyed

"ok! let’s get to lesson and first lesson is...maths" the mayor says and the kids gets their math books

Mandy looks around as the kids sort the books out and then she spots Stephanie, she then scrunches up a piece of paper she had on her table and then throws it at Stephanie which hits her at the back of the head, Stephanie then rubs her head and turns to look at Mandy who just give her a evil grin, Stephanie then turns back around and carries on looking at her book, a while later it was break and the kids were talking to each other, Stephanie was talking to Trixie when Mandy came over

"hey" Mandy says simply 

"oh hi Mandy" Trixie says "what's up"

"nothin' just gettin' to know" Mandy says 

"ok well i’m Trixie and this is Stephanie but i nickname her pinkie" Trixie says and points to Stephanie when mentions her

"cool..." Mandy says "wanna hang out later?" she asked Trixie

"sure!" Trixie says and she goes off with Mandy leaving Stephanie on her own

Stephanie felt sad tha Trixie left her but she then sat down as the bell went and bessie came in

"ok children we are doing english and after lunch you are having PE with Sportacus" bessie says and the kids cheer about PE with sportacus 

PE with Sportacus wasn't your avarage PE lesson cause in Sportacus' PE lesson it has Robbie trying to stop the kids learning PE by doing anything other then doing PE, Sportacus doesn't mind and he play along, while the kids were doing english Mandy wrote something on a piece of paper then passed it to Stephanie, she then opened it and it said 'i’m taking your friends and your stupid', Stephanie was a bit sad still she kept it together, at lunch Trixie, Pixel and Stingy were with Mandy and the only person Stephanie had was Ziggy

"what’s wrong Stephanie?" Ziggy asked while having a lollipop

"oh it’s just that-" Stephanie says but she was cut off by Mandy coming over

"yo candy boy, wanna try a new candy?" Mandy says 

"oh! oh! yes!" Ziggy says "what is it?!" 

"it’s called gummy bears" Mandy says and holds a gummy bear our

"oh!" Ziggy says and follows Mandy leaving Stephanie all alone again

she sighs and looks at Mandy who was with her friends eating gummy bears, after lunch was PE with Sportacus and all the kids except Mandy were excited, they waited in the school field and then Sportacus appeared wearing his PE gear which was his normal outfit but he was wearing shorts, trainers and no armbands

"hey kids!" Sportacus says happily

"hello Sportacus!" the kids except Mandy says then Sportacus notices her

"hi, i’ve never seen you before" Sportacus says to Mandy

"oh that’s Mandy, she’s staying here in lazytown for a month with her traveling parents" Ziggy says happily

"yeah she’s cool and she gave us gummy bears" Trixie says adding to Ziggy

"well nice to meet you Mandy!" sportacus says happily "anyway today! we are going to play...rounders!" he says and the kids cheer

"hold on a minute!" a voice says and then Robbie appears

"hi Robbie" Stephanie says 

"hi..." Robbie mumbles and then looks at Sportacus "you aren’t playing rounders! well...not rightly anyway"

"ok Robbie" sportacus says and hands Robbie the bat "show us how we play" 

"ok i will" robbie says and he goes over to the rounders area "first you hold your bat" and he holds his bat "then you turn it upside down, then you place it on the ground with your hands on top of it and then...you go to sleep!" and he falls asleep on the bat

Sportacus chuckles and the kids even Mandy didn’t get it, Sportacus then went over to him and shook him causing him to wake up

"huh what!" Robbie says looking around then looks at Sportacus "and that...*cough* is how you play rounders"

"very...um...sporty Robbie" Sportacus says to Robbie then looks at the kids "ok kids! you all start playing and i’ll be over here" he says and he walks to the bench with Robbie

Robbie and Sportacus sit down to watch the kids then Robbie notices Mandy

"hey who’s the new kid?" Robbie says and points to Mandy

"oh her name is Mandy" Sportacus says "she’s staying in lazytown for a month with her parents, they like to move around a lot and the kids seem to love her"

they watch the game as it was Stephanie, Ziggy and Stingy vs Trixie, Pixel and Mandy, it was Trixie pitching and Stephanie with the bat, Trixie throws the ball and Stephanie hits it, Stephanie bolts for it while the ball was in the air and then when she got to the final thing where Mandy she was running when Mandy tripped her over, Mandy acted like she fell over from a rock and Stephanie got up 

"did you see that?" Sportacus says a little annoyed 

"huh what?" Robbie says looking around like he just woke up which he just did

Sportacus rolls his eyes and then points to Mandy

"Mandy tripped Stephanie over" Sportacus says "and then acted like she didn’t do it" 

They then watch Mandy and she acted like she didn’t want Stephanie near her then the bell goes off to go home, the kids then run over to Sportacus 

"you did well today kids!" Sportacus says "see you all...when we have our next PE lesson"

all the kids smile then run off except Stephanie who stayed with Sportacus and Robbie 

"how was your day, pink girl?" Robbie says as they stood up

"it was...alright...i guess" Stephanie says sadly and then Sportacus picks her up

"what do you think of Mandy?" Sportacus asked

"i don’t know but i don’t think she likes me" Stephanie says "she took my friends away from me, she wrote me this note and she tripped me over" she says and holds the note out which Robbie’s took

"i’m taking all your friends and your stupid" Robbie read out on the paper 

"that’s not nice" Sportacus says "sounds like she’s bullying you"

"i think so but i don’t know" Stephanie says and then Sportacus puts her down "i’m going to see my uncle then see if the kids want to play something, see you" and she goes off 

"we need to do something" Sportacus says to Robbie when Stephanie left

"but what?" Robbie says 

"i know! you can diguise as a teacher so you can keep an eye on Stephanie" Sportacus says 

"what like last time?" Robbie says remembering 

"yes and i can join in too!" Sportacus says happily

"...won’t the kids find out?" Robbie says "since you’ve never been in diguise before"

"i did once as the blue knight and it fooled Ziggy" Sportacus says remembering

"oh yeah...well ok" Robbie says then he gets excited "it’s diguise time!" he shouts and he runs off holding on to Sportacus' arm

when they get there they ended up on one end of the diguise tubes and he shook his head to almost all of them till he got to the last 2 

"perfect!" Robbie says and he pulls the lever

he spins around till he was in an outfit and the outfit was a dark purple suit with pens and pencils in the pockets, it was open so you can see the light purple shirt, he was wearing a bow tie that was purple he was wearing glasses

"what do you think?" Robbie asks Sportacus 

"very teacher like" Sportacus says honestly "my turn!" 

"ok stand here" Robbie says and Sportacus stood where Robbie standed

Robbie then pulls the lever and Sportacus starts spinning, he then stops spinning when he was in the outfit and he was about to fall down from dizziness but Robbie caught him

"how...how do you keep doing that and not be dizzy?" Sportacus asked still a bit dizzy

"you'll get use to it" Robbie says "anyway what do you think?"

Sportacus looks at himself and he was wearing like what Robbie was wearing but it was a mixture of blue and it also got rid of his hat so Robbie can see his blond hair and pointy ears

"i...like it" Sportacus says "but...where’s has my other outfit gone?"

"oh it’s...there" Robbie says and points to his and Sportacus' outfits when they pop up 

"ok good" Sportacus says sighing 

"nice hair by the way, you should keep your hat off more" Robbie says and he pulls the lever so he can redress himself

"what?...oh! hehe" Sportacus says not realising his hat was gone till he felt the top of his head to find his hat gone then he blushes at Robbie’s compliment 

then Sportacus redresses himself then follows Robbie to his chair

"ok here’s the plan, we'll meet here in the morning so we can get dressed then we can head to the school, then we can teach them the lesson they usual have while keeping an eye on the pink girl" Robbie explains 

"ok got it!" Sportacus says and he heads to the pipe "see you tomorrow"

"yeah whatever" Robbie says in his usual annoying tone and when Sportacus was gone he fell on his chair and fell asleep

the next day Sportacus goes down the pipe and meets Robbie by his disguise tubes, they both get changed into their outfits then head to the school, when they get there they go in and tell the mayor what they were doing so he can have a break, they then walk into the class 

"hey kids i’m Mr.Tenny and i’m your one of your sub teacher’s for today" Sportacus says 

"and i’m Mr.Rupert and i’ll be your teacher for next lesson" Robbie says and he sits down in the corner by the window

"oh cool" Ziggy says "what are you going to teach us!?" 

"umm..." Sportacus says and he looks around panicked till he looked at the math book on the table "math!" he says and picks up the book

he sits down at the desk and open the book, the kids do the same and they start to work, Sportacus was looking in the book but at the same time looking at Stephanie who was learning, he then notices Mandy who was getting bored then she looked at Stephanie, she then smiles evily then she decided to use a elastic band as a slingshot, Sportacus sees this and stands up

"MANDY!" Sportacus says making her stop "get back to work!" he says which she did

Sportacus then looks at Robbie who gave him a thumbs up

meanwhile Stephanie was watching Sportacus and Robbie after Sportacus tells off Mandy

"i swear i’ve seen those 2 before" Stephanie says and she thinks about it

she then couldn’t think on who they were so she shrugs it off and carries on with her work, at break Sportacus and Robbie stay in the classroom in the corner together so they can keep an eye on Stephanie still and they see her all alone while the other kids were with Mandy as she was showing them her phone

"hey Stephanie!" Sportacus shouts getting her attention "come here!"

Stephanie then looks at her friends who were still distracted then she ran over 

"yes?" Stephanie says 

"can we tell her?. Sportacus asks Robbie 

"sure! the other are missing out anyway" Robbie says 

"it’s us Stephanie!" Sportacus whispers so only she can hear "Sportacus and Robbie" he says then Stephanie lightens up

"i knew it was you two but i wasn’t sure" Stephanie says then hugs Sportacus then Robbie who wasn’t sure 

meanwhile Mandy looked up for a moment and saw Stephanie talking to the 'teachers' which made Mandy angry, she then looks back at the kids when Ziggy asked what 'angry birds' was

"we are your teachers for the day so we can keep an eye on you and...hoodie girl over there" Robbie says and points to Mandy when he said 'hoodie girl'

"yeah we were worried about what happened yesterday so we decided to take action" Sportacus says 

Stephanie smiles on how protective Sportacus and Robbie were of her and it made her heart feel loved

"...thank you" Stephanie whispers and the 2 adults heard it

they smile then the bell goes off and all the kids sit down

"ok kids! it’s time for...umm..." Robbie says and he looks at the table till he spots the english book "english yes!" he says then sits at the desk "and todays english lesson you are going to write stories on whatever you want"

the kids felt happy about that and Robbie looks at Stephanie who was smiling which he love her smile

"ok! start writing!" Robbie says and the kids get to work

the kids wrote their stories and both Sportacus and Robbie can see them working really hard on these stories, a while later and the bell went off for lunch and the kids put their stories on a pile on the desk before eating their lunch together while Stephanie was having hers with Sportacus and Robbie

"so what did you write your story about?" Sportacus asked Stephanie

"you’ll have to wait and see" Stephanie says then giggles

"oh come on! that’s a long time away" Robbie says annoyed

"it’s only 5 minutes away" Sportacus says 

"yeah well that’s a long time to me" Robbie says and he crosses his arms

Stephanie and Sportacus laugh and then Robbie starts laughing too, Mandy was eating when she heard the laughter and she looked over, she was really jealous when she saw the 'teachers' having a laugh with Stephanie and Mandy didn’t like it, why was Stephanie hanging out with the hot teacher? it was annoying and all she had were 4 dumb kids, Mandy sighed really annoyed then she left the classroom

"so what do you guys want to do on our next hang out?" Stephanie asked

"umm...don’t know" Sportacus says thinking then he thought of something "how about a sleepover!"

"yes i love sleepovers, we can tell stories, play truth or dare and what am i?, make pillow forts and have a good time" Stephanie says happily

"i’m in but where do we have it, at my place, sportacus' or yours?" Robbie asked

"how about mine, i can park the blimp by Robbie's lair and we can have the sleepover in there" Sportacus says 

"ok!" Stephanie says happily "wanna read the stories now?"

Robbie and Sportacus both nod before Stephanie hand them the pile of paper, all 3 of then read the stories taking, making fun and having a good time till the bell went off for last lesson of the day, all the kids sit down ready and Robbie and Sportacus decide to teach the lesson

"ok class we are going to play games!" Sportacus say and the kids cheer "and the first game is called who am i?"

all the kids cheer and sportacus smiles

"in this game, you must stand here by the board" sportacus says and uses Robbie as a guinea pig "i write a character on top of them and they have to guess who they are only using yes and no question but you can give them hints" he explains

"it’s also has to be character from a book, game, movie, tv show and comic" Robbie says "we can’t have a random name like dave and people to expect who they are, you’ll be like 'who’s dave?' and 'where’s he from?' so chose wisely" he says

"ok...Ziggy! you’re up first!" Sportacus says and Ziggy runs to the board

the kids play the game for the whole lesson with kids writing others kids characters, all the kids having a good time and even Robbie and Sportacus joining in, at the end of the day Stephanie was happy from today and she was heading home after just leaving the classroom when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and then she got a hard smack on her face, the smack was really loud even Robbie and Sportacus heard it so they bolted out the classroom, they then saw Stephanie on the floor and Mandy running away

"Stephanie!" Sportacus says going over and see that Stephanie had a red mark on her face and she was unconscious "she’s been slapped out"

"let’s take her home and sort her out" Robbie says and Sportacus picks Stephanie up

they race to Stephanie's house and put her on her bed, Robbie then kept her company while Sportacus went to tell the mayor what happened, after talking to the mayor he tells sportacus that he'll tell Mandy's parents what happened and he will keep an eye on Mandy for now on till she goes, Sportacus and Robbie decide to stay in Stephnaie's house to make sure she was ok and she woke up a few hours later

"where...am i?" Stephanie says getting up and looking around 

she looks and she can see that she was in her bedroom, then Sportacus came in

"Stephanie!" Sportacus says and hugs her "you alright?"

"yeah...but i don’t know what happened" Stephanie says 

"that hoodie girl Mandy slapped you across the face after you left the classroom" Robbie says from the door way "but we brought you back home and told uncle what happened"

"...ok" Stephanie says "thank you"

"you’re welcome" Sportacus says "and we're glad you’re ok" 

Stephnaie looks at Sportacus then Robbie at the door and she smiles, Sportacus and Robbie then decide to stay with her a little longer till the mayor came back then they both went to their homes to go to sleep

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =3


	6. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie, Sportacus and Robbie have a sleepover

It was the day that Stephanie, Sportacus and Robbie had plan their sleepover and Sportacus had parked his airship by Robbie's lair, he then got out and went over to meet the kids who were playing basketball, Sportacus smiles then joins them

"hey guys! can i play?" Sportacus says happily

"sure Sportacus, you can always join" Stephanie says happily back

Sportacus smiles then joined the kids in their game, they were put into 2 teams which were Sportacus, Stephanie and Ziggy vs Pixel, Trixie and Stingy, they played for a while then went on break with all 4 kids talking while Sportacus was with Stephanie

"you ready for the sleepover later?" Sportacus asked 

"sure am!" Stephanie says happily which made Sportacus smile

"good, do you think Robbie is?" Sportacus asked

"i hope so, i can’t wait to make pillow forts with him" Stephanie says 

Sportacus smiles then the kids call them to keep playing, a while later the kids were still playing when Sportacus spotted Robbie walking over to the ice cream stand so he goes over to him

"hi Robbie!" Sportacus says happily

"ahh! oh...hi sportaflop" Robbie says getting scared by Sportacus appearance

"oh i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you" Sportacus says guilty 

"...it’s ok" Robbie mumbles "anyway what do you want!" he says annoyed

"i just wanted to know if your excited for later" Sportacus says 

"what happening later?" Robbie says confusion

"did you forget? it’s the sleepover" Sportacus says happily

"...oh yeah! the sleepover" Robbie says then blushes in embarrassment 

"i’m guessing you forgot" Sportacus says doing a gentle smile "it’s ok, i’m glad that i reminded you"

Robbie looks at Sportacus who was smiling at him with his blue eyes and Robbie felt his tummy gain butterfly, he then zoned out and he didn’t realise Sportacus was looking around, Sportacus then gave Robbie a quick kiss on the lips which makes Robbie come back to reality

"hehe...your cute when you blush" Sportacus says quietly

"did you..." Robbie says and blushes more when he realised what Sportacus did

Sportacus giggles on how cute Robbie was then the kids was calling him

"well...i got to go back to play with the kids" Sportacus says "i’ll...see you later" and then he give Robbie a cheek kiss before running back to the kids

Robbie blushes with a shocked face as he puts his hand on his cheek then he smiles, he then decided to head back to his lair as the ice cream was scrapped, the kids and Sportacus play a little longer till it was dusk and Sportacus sends all the kids home except Stephanie

"you ready?" Sportacus says to Stephanie 

"after i grab my stuff" Stephanie says and she runs home quick 

Sportacus waits for her then she reappear with a backpack

"ok now i’m ready" Stephanie says happily

"good let’s go" Sportacus says and he takes Stephnaie's hand

they head over to the airship and then they went inside, then Robbie appeared with his stuff and they started the sleepover

"what do you want to do first?" Stephanie asked

"umm...how about we play who am i?" Sportacus says 

"oh! oh! i love that game!" Stephanie says excited

Sportacus then smiles and Stephanie grabs the sticky notes and a pen from her backpack, she then comes back and writes something on the sticky note before stocking it on Sportacus' head, when the note was on Sportacus' head Robbie looked at the word on the note and he laughed as it read 'elf' 

"ok so what do i do?" Sportacus asked

"well you have to say question we can answer yes and no too and then you can guess when you know the answer" Stephanie says 

"ok i can do that" Sportacus says and he starts asking questions 

it took a while but Sportacus managed to give the right answer, then it was Stephanie’s go and Robbie wrote hers down, when he was done she had a note saying 'princess' on it and it took Stephanie a while till she got the answer, lastly it was Robbie’s go and Sportacus wrote his, he then stuck the note on Robbie’s head that said 'cake' on it and Robbie guessed it in a few minutes, after playing they sat there

"what do you guys wanna do now?" Sportacus says confused

"how about...a fort!" Robbie says as the idea popped into his head

Stephanie was happy and excited then they got to work and it took them a while but they managed to make it, while making it Robbie accidently found Stephanie's tickle spot on her hip as he brushed a pillow on her hip causing her to giggle, he then gets a idea for later, when the fort wa made all 3 of them sat in the middle of the fort happy

"what now?" Stephanie asks

"how about...this!" Robbie says and tickles Stephanie making her go into a giggle fit

Sportacus smile and decides to join in, they tickled her for a bit then they stopped, she them calmed down and then she grew tired

"*yawn*...well i’m going to sleep" Stephanie says and she curls up "night" she says then goes to sleep

Robbie also grew tired and he went to sleep to, lastly Sportacus fell asleep and he was hugging Robbie around his tummy, Robbie felt this and he put an arm on Sportacus, then Stephanie rolled over and slept on Sportacus' arm and they slept though out the whole night holding each other tight like a clingy family

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =3


End file.
